Cellular cushioning articles are used for packaging, for example, for wrapping items needing protection when mailing, shipping or stored in a container, on a shelf, etc. One type of cellular cushioning article comprises a polymeric backing and a top layer partially in contact with the backing such that a layer of discrete hemispherical bubbles are formed across a major surface of the article. A cellular cushioning article of this type is known as Bubble Wrap® manufactured by Sealed Air Corp. Cellular cushioning articles comprising layers of discrete hemispherical bubbles are available in different configurations with respect to the diameters and heights of the bubbles, and generally provide more cushioning as bubble size increases.